Magic Words
by BertieTodd
Summary: There's a new teacher at Hogwarts, a magician skilled in the art of fire. What happens when dear Draco falls for him? Will he get burned, or will things get hot? M, yaoi. Zuko x Draco


Magic Words

On that fair September morning, the castle shone with a hopeful light; something was different. As the young blonde dragged himself from the comfort of his dorm-room bed, he couldn't help but feel it. Draco Malfoy, that was the boy's name, was not a particularly enthusiastic child. It was as though he had never quite found his passion in life, save for teasing the famous prodigy, his arch-nemesis, Harry Potter. Not that he expected that to last very long, as he would be leaving next year.

When he had forced himself down the expanse of the corridors, across the ever-changing staircases, and into the rather large Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, he discovered that the room was nearly empty. All that filled the tall class was a travel-trunk, a stage, and a smallish teen.

"Um, hello." muttered Draco, looking at the ground uninterestedly. The stranger gazed up, away from whatever it was he had been focused upon.

"Hi. Oh, you're probably here for the next hour, right?" he asked. His voice was startlingly American. Draco nodded, taking a seat near the far wall, as far as possible from the rest of the class. That way, the professor would hardly notice if he dozed off. He hadn't slept well; Draco suffered from reoccurring nightmares, in which he was required by the Dark Lord (He Who Must Not Be Named) to carry out a heinous crime. In his dream, he was unable to complete the task assigned to him, and therefore punished horribly, though he always awoke before this could be carried out. Others in the Slytherin dorm complained that he would sometimes talk, or even scream in his sleep.

"Yeah. Are you the substitute?" He was already bored by the conversation, and wished the other would leave him alone. Said teen turned to look at him, revealing a dark red scar, which traced his left eye. Draco tried not to reveal his shock. He was unsuccessful; the scarred boy smiled weakly and said,

"Mmhm. That's me. Zuko here!" He came to sit on the edge of Draco's desk. The platinum blonde flinched noticeably, pulling back at the sudden closeness. "Sorry."

"Uh, it's fine, I suppose." Draco whispered, voice disappearing into silence.

The scarred boy pushed his shaggy black hair from his eyes and removed himself from the desk. He walked back to the stage, waiting for the other students to arrive.

"I was told to come in here to teach you guys a demonstration. Apparently, I possess some talents even the professors at your school don't." His rough voice was a bit mocking, and Draco found himself wondering why this newcomer had such nerve. Obviously, he thought himself pretty important. And just what talent was he referring to?

"Sure." Draco doubted aloud. He figured that a teen, likely not much older than himself, wouldn't know enough about magic to teach it. "What can you do?"

Zuko smiled widely, a gesture which seemed unusual for him, somehow.

"Good question. Wanna see?" his tone had changed; there was something else there: competition? Humor? Was he _flirting_?

The substitute teacher approached him once again, this time coming uncomfortably close to his frail-framed body. He held out one weathered hand, took a breath, and suddenly, there it was. In Zuko's hand burned a ball of yellow flame, fluctuating and flickering with intensity. Draco backed up.

"How did you…? You didn't even use a wand!" He blushed a fair shade of pink when his voice cracked a bit. The dark-haired boy dropped the fire, letting it twist and writhe like a hundred snakes upon the floor. Casually, he watched as it spun around him, back into his waiting hand. Draco squeaked something that sounded like awe.

"Impressed?"

"That was amazing! I…I mean, cool…yeah." He tried to play it off, and ended up focused intently at the ground once more, attempting to hide the redness in his face. Zuko grinned again, placing a still-warm hand on the other's shoulder.

"Will I see you after class? I'm in the Slytherin dorm. I'd really like to-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off by the arrival of the other students, who filed in dully. Draco was left to wonder what he meant.

The attention was strange; no one in his school had ever really taken an interest in him, at least not anyone he cared to talk to. He didn't even know what he thought of his own sexuality, as the need to know was never there. Perhaps he had the slightest of crushes on the new fire-bending teacher, though he would never in a thousand years admit it.

Class let out as usual, though this time, it seemed the majority of the female students paid a bit more attention. That may have been due to the instructor. After dismissal, Draco remained in his seat, nervously drawing little circles across his notebook cover. A familiar voice interrupted his silent ponderings.

"Whatcha doing?" Zuko asked, returning to his seat at the edge of the desk. Draco's pencil snapped.

"N-nothing!" he stuttered, sounding like a child caught with one hand in the cookie jar. He blushed again, feeling uncharacteristically awkward.

"Since I'm new," suggested Zuko slyly, "would you do me the honor of showing me around the dorm?" The blonde couldn't open his mouth to reply, for fear of drooling, so instead he stood from his chair, gesturing for the substitute to follow him.

Upon arriving in the Slytherin common room, Draco could feel all eyes on him, staring at the desperation that was apparent on both faces as the door to Draco's room was frantically locked. Zuko took the upper hand, immediately pressing the slightly smaller boy against the door and kissing him hard on the mouth. An explorative tongue pressed at his lips, asking entrance. Draco hesitantly obliged, tilting his head just so, in order to let Zuko's tongue slip across the wet plains of his hungry mouth. The blonde moaned against his mouth, but the sound was swallowed up by Zuko's hurried kissed. When they finally separated, both boys were gasping for air. The black-haired boy looked longingly toward the bed, but the other teen disagreed.

"I know a better place…" he panted, still attempting to catch his breath. Zuko once again followed him, already getting impatient. This was made obvious by the growing bulge in his black dress pants. The room opened up to reveal the prefects' bathroom, a magnificent swimming-pool-like bath for only a select few students. There were at least a hundred nozzles, each one pouring out a multitude of different scented and colored bubbles. Draco removed his black uniform coat, letting it drop to the floor seductively. Zuko stared, wanting him more than anything. He quickly divested himself of his shoes, socks, and button-up shirt, revealing the heavenly outline of his finely-trimmed muscles. Now it was the other boy's turn to stare. He did so as he removed his own shirt, shoes and socks, and uniform trousers. His own physique was quite impressive as well. Impatiently, he pulled down Zuko's restricting pants, earning a gasp from the other. The only garments remaining were underpants, and Draco's striped tie. He went to remove the latter, but Zuko stopped him.

"No…leave it on."

Draco nearly died from the shivers that wracked his entire body. It seemed as though the room was spinning, madly, out of control.

"Oh…kay, Zuko…" he mumbled, practically ripping the pants from his frame. He stood, aroused, in all his naked glory, turning red as Zuko's eyes continued to stray lower. Unable to resist, he moved over to the clothed boy, kissing him passionately, distracting him as he swiftly removed Zuko's remaining clothes. Gently, he traced the rough scar across one golden eye, kissing around it. He could feel the other's hardened arousal against his naked leg; the thought excited him more. His pale hand traced down the lines of Zuko's chest, stopping at his hip.

"Nngh…why did you stop?" he moaned, eyes flickering open. His skin was heating beneath Draco's touch, warming as only his fire-element could. The smaller male leant down upon his knees, allowing his hands to travel downward, past his stomach, teasing the shaft of the other's arousal. Without warning, Zuko felt himself enveloped in a searing wet heat. He bit his lip to keep from making too much noise. After all, anyone of the prefects could walk in at any minute.

Fingers tangled themselves into soft blond locks, pulling hard when Draco swallowed around him, caressing his length with little flicks of his tongue. Zuko couldn't help but thrust forward, nearly choking his lover, as he released into his mouth. With a grin, Draco stood, wiping his mouth with his wrist.

Zuko, shaky on his legs, somehow made it into the hot water of the running bath, turning the handles on most of the scented bubbles. He used one hand to grab onto Draco's tie, coaxing him into the water. That almost caused him to lose it; almost. He slid into the water, again locking lips with Zuko as their mouths battled. Pale, naked flesh slid against pale, naked flesh as they claimed each other's body. After a bit, Zuko stopped, moving to one of the faucets. He slicked two of his fingers in the slippery orange-scented soap; suddenly Draco understood. He swam over to sit on Zuko's knee, holding his breath as one finger entered him. He make a small, feeble noise as Zuko added another finger, pumping them gently until the boy squirmed for more.

"You ready?"

Draco nodded. "I…I've never, y'know…done this before…" he stuttered. Zuko was whispering some unintelligible in his ear; at the same time he was slicking himself with more soap. All of a sudden, the fingers had left him, and were replaced by something bigger, in one painful thrust.

"AH ZUKO!" he shrieked, clinging desperately to the scarred boy. For a moment, neither could move; Zuko wanted nothing more than the tight heat Draco was providing, and it took all his strength not to ravage the boy right then. Draco, on the other hand, fought tears from his blue eyes as he tried to adjust. The heat of Zuko's skin was like ice compared to the flames of fire that threatened to devour him from the inside.

"Move…" he commanded, earning a groan and a shocked expression from his lover. Zuko did as he was told, creating a slow rhythm between them that picked up speed rapidly. Draco was making the cutest noises Zuko had ever heard in his life; he wanted more, and he knew how to get that reaction from the gorgeous body he was lovingly abusing. He reached around to Draco's neglected member, stroking it in time with his thrusts, which were growing more frantic by the second. Draco couldn't resist; he released with a scream of "ZUKO!" as he fell back against his lover. As much as he would have liked to continue, Zuko was done. He followed Draco is his release, filling him with liquid fire.

When he pulled out at last, he kissed Draco lightly on the forehead, wiping him down with the bubbly water. He somehow managed to dress them both, and carried his blonde back to bed. They fell asleep together, exhausted, in each other's arms.

The End!


End file.
